Love till death
by R3iga1004
Summary: Love can be described as a double edge sword. It change the once beautiful meaning of love ;leaving both partner nothing by heartache and suffering from the memories that have been created. This is a sad story of one Kuroko Tetsuya and Akashi Seijuro about love; how loves have their own meaning to set the ending for each love story.


Hello~~ Rei-chan in the house! I hope you enjoy this one shot for my favorite KnB paring; AkaKuro.

. please don't kill me. I know that everyone is waiting for the next update of My Other Half. Don't worry it's on its way just wait a little bit more ~.~

WARNING NONE BETA READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!

Love can be described as a double edge sword. It change the once beautiful meaning of love ;leaving both partner nothing by heartache and suffering from the memories that have been created. This is a sad story of one Kuroko Tetsuya and Akashi Seijuro about love; how loves have their own meaning to set the ending for each love story.

FLOW OF LOVE

**When you've lost something worth cherishing **

**you can't think of what it is at the end.**

It finally came the time that Kuroko Tetsuya been waiting for all his life ; Standing in front of his former captain Akashi Seijuro in the final of the winter cup . He can finally let go the hatred in his heart. It's been two year since that day; the day he died what left was the shell of the person before.

**Flash Back**

The love start to bloom after the first win in the inter high in middle school as six players establish their name as the generation of miracle to the world. At first the feeling was just admiration in Kuroko heart for his captain. He was the one that give him the opportunity to play and made a path for him a shadow in the group.

Kuroko know that much in his heart he indebt to Akashi-kun but as time passed by the innocent feeling turn in love. Kuroko take the first move on his person of interest. Kuroko take the opportunity at the end of the celebration of their victory to confess to Akashi-kun. He already has a backup plan if confession was turn down.

Kuroko bring Akashi to his special place a place that he used to come when he have trouble. His own safe heaven no one knows but him and now Akashi. It's had beautiful scenery of the town down below and up above show a clear sky the star and the moon.

" Akashi-kun it's a beautiful scenery up here ?"

"Yes indeed Tetsuya is a beautiful sight to see with someone your love. Thank you for sharing it with me but is there something in your mind as I'm sure."

" I.. i… it start no more than admiration at first as my mentor. I don't know how to say this even. When did I come to love you even I don't know that answer. Akashi-kun I love you more than just a mentor or as a friend. I hope that you can accept my feeling for you." Kuroko blush looking at Akashi heterochromatic eyes.

Kuroko saw Akashi mouth turn into a smile as the word left his mouth. He thought the worse for Akashi reaction to his confession in his mind cream run away he already know the answer. As Kuroko turn around to run away from Akashi. Akashi hands hold his left wrist and pull Kuroko back to him.

Kuroko body bumps into Akashi chest as he embraced him.

"Bold as usual Tetsuya. You even prepared beautiful scenery for this confession to me and you are running away before I give you my answer. That rude Tetsuya and I don't want a rude boyfriend."

Akashi whisper into Kuroko ears "Don't be shy Tetsuya. I have my eyes from the moment I saw you with Daiki. I knew you are special and I want you to be mine. You look so cute looking all like that Tet~su~ya" Kuroko face was read as an apple from the teasing.

"Stop teasing me Akashi-kun. I love you for your Seijuro nothing more. I want to share everything with you till the day I die if our love could last that long." Kuroko face turn sad at the end of his words.

"My words are the law Tetsuya and I know that our love will be forever in our heart." With that Akashi sealed it with a kiss on Kuroko lips.

That the start of the love story but the end turns nothing by heart aced for each other.

**A love that once surged and flowed,**

**How can it not have unavoidable harm?**

**The ruthless heart,**

**The broken love yet why is it still anticipating?**

In the third year in Teikio middle school that when their love turns nothing more than obsession and domination. Kuroko no long see the once lover that he came to love but a monster that will do anything to have his own way. Akashi turn into some one that Kuroko was afraid of.

Akashi became power hungry as the six of the stand as the generation of miracle in the basketball court and each of them improve to a level that Kuroko no longer needed. He knew the faqs that he was putting them all in front of his own feeling. He sacrifices himself for his love to Akashi just like a candle in the wind.

Kuroko keep going and standing beside Akashi even no body see him. Kuroko became nothing more than a puppet in Akashi web of love. Till it break down when Aomine stop bumping fist with Kuroko; that the breaking point for Kuroko. He has voice out his opinion to Akashi about his feeling about the basketball that the generations of miracle are playing now.

Akashi push the worry from Kuroko heart saying that Aomine just in his teens and maybe some problem with his love life and he need to find his own way. Kuroko knew that it was a lie but he didn't want to lose some that he love so much that he keep deluding himself to Akashi words till it became unbearable.

**Would rather give up everything, **

**forget the time. **

**It would be simpler, **

**won't be refusing anymore. **

**Connect(ing) a lover's knot**

**Too many longings, intertwining fingers**

Kuroko come to a point that he needed to run away for the sake of everything he love. The love in the sport of basketball , the love that he share with his team mate and to preserve the memory of his one true love before it turn nothing more than hatred . Kuroko Tetsuya hated himself that he was not powerful enough to set thing straight and to safe his precious people that he cared.

Kuroko left nothing more than a letter to the basketball club that he quit. Kuroko turn in a shadow hiding from the generation of miracles till Akashi caught him at their special place with Murasikaba. How Kuroko felt betrayed that Akashi would bring other people in to their safe heaven.

Kuroko was drag to Akashi house with the other waiting for the three of them to come back. All hell came lose in Akashi house when Akashi gives an absolute command to the generation of miracle. Each of them will be going to separated high school. Each of them will fight with each other in match to see who will take the winter cup championship in the first year.

Akashi smile at Kuroko and hug him for the last time with words that haunt him till now.

" No matter how far you run and hide I will always see you. Remember our promise Tetsuya. I never let go of what mine. Show me how much you love me Tetsuya. Fight me! Let end this at the final of the winter cup next year." Akashi kiss Kuroko temple and ask them to leave his house.

**Didn't we say we'd be together until our hairs turned white?**

**And that (we) wouldn't wait too long?**

**Still persistent in the together that is far away**

**Helplessly watching love turn into hatred,**

**You are my wound that lingers the longest.**

**End of Flash Back **

At the top of the building of the stadium stand Kuroko Tetsuya with Akashi Seijuro. IN the end the winner didn't mean anything but heartache for both of them. Both of them love one another till it drove them apart. Both side trying so hard and sacrificing them self for another just to keep the love.

"Congratulation Tetsuya finally stand on your own. You have team mates that play the basketball you love and adore. IM sorry that I could not lead the team that you want Tetsuya."

"Whatever the outcome Akashi-kun in those day was the best years of my life and I never regret even an ounce of it. You did the best as much as I did for our team and lead them to victory. I never stop loving you Sei-kun. Im always in the past with the memory of our love."

Kuroko embrace Akashi and kiss his temple and then on the lips. Akashi dug into the embrace like hanging for his own life. After a few minutes in the embrace Akashi let go and pull out two pieces of red color sweet from his pocket and show it to Kuroko.

" Owhh~~ our sweet. You still made them Sei-kun Cherry milkshake candy. We made it on our fist valentine together."

" I never forget such important thing that I share with you Tetsuya. Will you give me another chance? Feed it to me just like in the old time."

"You don't need to ask Sei-kun. I never give up on you and I go through heaven and hell with you without hesitation. I love you for who you are Seijuro form you light to the dark side of you."

Kuroko pick the red sweet on Akashi hand and put it into Akashi mouth while Akashi did the same to Kuroko. "I love you too much to let you go I always want to be with you."

**Didn't we say we'd be together until our hairs turned white?**

**Even if we won't have a future,**

**(I) can still turn (transform) into tears, accompanying you to cry**

**Reluctant to walk too far away.**

**You are my wound that lingers the longest.**

Suddenly Kuroko felt so tired and ask Akashi to sit down on the floor.

Akashi holds onto Kuroko with a genuine smile on his face and embraces him in his warm but Kuroko notice that Akashi was shivering. At that moment Kuroko knew that Akashi did something to the sweet.

"You always full of surprises Sei-kun."

" I don't want to be alone without you anymore Tetsuya I don't want anyone to separate us. So I will drag you with me to hell. Forever and ever to be mine in the underworld."

" I will not have it any other way my love. Even I knew the sweet have poison in it I still eat it with out of a doubt because you word are law."

Akashi hold on to Kuroko till his last breath and in Akashi last breath he saw Aomine,Midorima,Murasakibara,Kise in front of them with a small smile he mouth " Thank you" and Akashi closed his eyes.

The four of them stun to see Akashi and Kuroko on the floor pale hugging each other with a smile on their facieses. Midorima call the ambulance while Aomine shout with all his heart. Kise fall on the floor crying for Akashi and Kuroko while Murasakibara went to the sleeping couple "May you find happiness at the other side Aka-chin and Kuro-chin."

A love that once surged and flowed,

The ruthless heart, the broken love，

Too many longings,

intertwining fingers

Reluctant to walk too far away

Even if we won't have a future,

(I) can still turn (transform) into tears, accompanying you to cry

Still persistent in the together that is far away

You are my wound that lingers the longest.

I hope its up to your standard and a good one for my come back

I hope you enjoy it as much as I writing it

^^y till next time


End file.
